I Won't Lose You
by UndeadLollipop
Summary: Alfred has gone and gotten himself into a pointless and stupid war. His long-held fear of losing Arthur comes to light. Fail summary. Oneshot. I don't own APH. If I did then...-drool-


America has gone and gotten himself in to more trouble, and this time, the odds were stacked against him. It all started at one of the World Meetings. There were rumors going around about Japan planning to throw the world into a war. Of course, this was a misunderstanding. Someone had overheard him talking about a new anime series and took the conversation seriously. Once America had heard the rumors, he decided to confront Japan about it. The conversation rolled downhill quite quickly because of America's logic and the bad blood remaining between the two since the end of WWII. Soon enough, America had declared war on Japan and the both of them left the meeting to go to their respective countries to prepare for the battles ahead.

At first, America was confident that he would win because his army and navy were up there, so he spent the next few days trying to psych Japan out. Little did he know that Japan was calling the other nations and threatening them to join him or else he would wage a technological war on them, which was quite scary seeing as many of the nations depended on technology to help them run their country. The first to join him was China. Then came Italy, and with him Germany. Those two wanted revenge for being humiliated all those years ago. Then came Spain, Iran, Turkey, Greece, and a few others. Many of the countries had decided to stay neutral and cut off trade to both countries. The only allies America had were Canada and France.

°•×•°

He stared into the mirror in front of him, at the reflection looking back at him. He was supposed to be the hero! He was supposed to be supported by everyone! Instead, he barely had anyone. France wasn't exactly the strongest. Canada was almost invisible.

He brought his fist to the mirror, shattering his reflection with it. Blood trickled down his knuckles wherever the glass had cut him. Japan's viruses were eating away at his technology. It left him vulnerable. His spy satellites were hacked. His telephone lines tapped. Most of his technology was now utterly useless. He leaned against the bathroom wall and sank down, hiding his face in his hands as if to escape the world. A thought came to him: He had to see England. Which brought another thought; why hadn't England contacted him yet? He couldn't possibly join Japan, right? What if he did? He remembered the time during WWII when England was constantly targeted. As much as he hated to admit it, just the thought of losing England scared him. He had to do something to make sure that it didn't happen. America quickly grabbed his jacket and left for England's house, not bothering to bandage his injured hand.

°•×•°

"Then prepare yourself Igirisu." -click-

"You as well." Alfred you git. Why did you have to go and get yourself caught up in this?

Arthur had just gotten home from a meeting with his boss and was exhausted. His boss knew that they couldn't stay neutral for long. He rested his head on his hand. As tired as he was, he could have fallen asleep right there on his comfy couch, but a visitor thought otherwise. Arthur got up to answer the knocking, or rather banging on his door.

"Coming!" He was shocked to see Alfred at his door, out of breath and with a bloody hand. "Alfred? Dear goodness, wha-" He was cut off as Alfred knocked him out.

When he came to his hands were tied to the headboard of his bed and a pair of arms were wrapped protectively around his waist. His head ached and he was cold. Where did his shirt go? "What's going on...?"

"...Arthur?" His voice sounded weak.

"Alfred?" He tried to lift his head to see behind him. "Why are you here? And -"

"You can't. I won't let you." Alfred sounded like a frightened child. Arthur hadn't heard that tone in his voice since he was a small colony. It worried him.

"Alfred what are you- What do you think you're doing?" Alfred was hovering over him unbuttoning his pants. Arthur struggled, trying to shake off Alfred's hands but to no avail.

"Arthur...I won't lose you..." Alfred swiftly pulled off his pants.

"Alfred you moron! Listen to me!" Alfred was about to pull down his boxers when Arthur caught his head between his thighs and brought them face to face and proceeded to headbut Alfred with all his might. Alfred was shocked at the force Arthur had used.

"Untie me this instant you git!"

"And then what? You're gonna side with Japan aren't you! You're gonna leave me!" At that Alfred broke into tears.

"Now what gave you that idea?"

"...what?"He tried to hold back his sobs.

"I…I would never leave you." Alfred stared at him in disbelief and Arthur turned a shade of light pink. "Git. Now untie me."

Alfred couldn't believe his ears. "But then...why haven't you talked to me? I thought for sure that-"

"My boss said that it would be best to stay neutral for a while to see what happens." Once he was untied he rubbed his wrists. Luckily the knot wasn't too tight.

"I...I'm sorry."

"...Alfred"

Arthur sighed as he got up and dragged Alfred to the bathroom, not caring to put on some clothes. Once there he bandaged Alfred's wounded hand and got himself some aspirin for the dull ache in his head. After going back to Arthur's room they sat in an awkward silence for a while. Neither of them really knew what to say.

"I guess...I guess I should go home now..."

"Stay." Alfred just stared at him. "You're obviously too tired to travel..a-and I...I'd like the company." His voice trailed off near the end of his sentence but Alfred heard him clearly. He pulled Arthur in for a hug and was happy to be hugged back.

"Thanks Artie."

"Shut up and go to bed."

°•×•°

A/N: My first oneshot Fanfic :3 Made solely for my 888th friend on FB. It's a special number indeed. Review? :D

You: Where was Russia in all this?

Russia: I was watching them kill each other da?

Me: Yes. Yes you were.


End file.
